Smutty Prompts
by maurgasm
Summary: Prompts from Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous Prompt:** Maura dominates the hell out of Jane with the strap on.

**Note:** These are all prompts from Tumblr.

"Now you stay put," the blonde rasped as she secured the handcuffs onto the other woman's wrists. "Don't you dare move. If you do," she moved in to the brunette's ear, "I'll have to punish you." Jane shivered—whether it was because Maura had stripped her of all her clothes, or because the medical examiner's breath against the side of her face turned her on—Jane wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes," she swallowed, and the blonde simply smirked, placing a bruising kiss on the other woman's lips. Maura nipped and pulled at Jane's lower lip with her teeth, which elicited a guttural moan. Jane attempted to reach for the blonde's waist, but was immediately swatted away.

"Now what did I tell you, Detective?" she husked—her eyes becoming an impossible shade of dark green. As Maura sauntered into the walk in closet, leaving Jane's line of view, the detective squirmed impatiently; she was never one to wait for anything, and Maura knew that, so she made quick work and once her task was complete, she leaned against the door jamb.

Jane's mouth immediately went dry as she saw her girlfriend displayed in front of her; the honey-blonde was only wearing Jane's black blazer, a pair of "fuck me pumps," and a dark purple strap on. "Maur—" she moaned, instantly feeling wetness pool between her legs. With each stride the blonde took, the strap on moved in such a way that made Jane want to ravish her. "Come here."

Maura obliged and bridged the gap between them, but as she threaded her fingers through dark brown locks, she stated: "You're going to listen to me tonight. " She tugged roughly and exposed Jane's neck; she bit softly at the pulse point—which was now beating rapidly. The medical examiner soothed the same spot with her tongue and sucked, knowing full well she would leave a mark. Satisfied with the bruise beginning to form, she whispered, "Do you understand, Jane?" The brunette simply nodded and squeezed her legs together, attempting to alleviate the throbbing that was making itself evident.

Maura knelt at the front of the bed and ran her fingers over the detective's body—from her neck, over her shoulders, down her arms to where the handcuffs were, and roughly palmed her breasts. As the blonde took claim on one nipple, she rolled the other between her forefinger and thumb; Jane let out an unabashed moan and the blonde grinned at the sight above her. Jane's head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth open, her shoulders rising and falling at a shallow rate. If Maura didn't know any better, she would have thought the detective might hyperventilate.

She released the now hardened bud with a resounding "pop" and breathed, "Jane, look at me." As Jane looked down, she noticed a predatory glint in the other woman's eyes. A sheen of sweat began developing on the blonde's chest, which was not being concealed by Jane's blazer by any means. The sight of the woman below her was almost enough to make her lose control completely. Maura raked her nails up and down the brunette's taut legs and forcefully spread them apart. Once she stood up, she took the strap on in her hand and slowly—almost torturously so—ran the tip up the length of one thigh and down the other. Jane let out a frustrated groan and pushed her hips forward in a futile attempt for contact.

"Now, Jane," the blonde condescended, "what did I tell you?"

Again, the other woman keened, knowing if she didn't actually answer then she wouldn't get anything. "You told me not to move."

"Very good," Maura laughed, kissing Jane again, this time their tongues fighting for dominance. The unrestrained woman returned the strap on between Jane's legs and teased her opening—coating it with wetness. Jane's jaw went slack at the slight pressure and began simultaneously begging for more and begging her body wouldn't betray her by bucking her hips involuntarily. Maura ran the toy up and down the length of the other woman, loving the indelible sounds tumbling from Jane's lips.

"Tell me what you want, Detective."

"I want you."

The medical examiner smirked and pulled the toy away, getting the desired unsatisfied cry from her girlfriend. "What do you want me to do?"

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me, Maura."

That was all the initiative the blonde needed. "As you wish. Move to the top of the bed. Hands and knees." Jane did as she was told and rested her weight on her forearms and placed her ass in the air. Maura sidled up behind her and pressed the toy to Jane's dripping wet core. She slammed into her and Jane begangasping and clawing at the bed sheets. Feeling Jane stretch around the strap on motivated the blonde to continue her thrusts, each one harder than the last. She grabbed a handful of dark brown locks and pulled—spurring Jane to move back against her. With the other hand on the detective's hip, she sank her nails into the flesh there. As Jane's legs began to shake, Maura slipped her hand to Jane's clit rubbed furious circles.

"Oh, fuck. Please. Maura," the brunette sputtered, feeling her climax approaching. Maura removed herself completely and the slammed the cock back into Jane, filling her completely. Thrusts became more frantic and the fire spreading between Maura's own legs was making it difficult to continue.

"Come for me, Jane," she moaned, still rubbing the hardened bundle of nerves pounding in and out of the detective. With a skilled swipe of her fingers, Jane came crashing over the edge—her hips seizing and her legs giving out. Seeing Jane unravel below her, as well as the friction from the strap on, subsequently sent the blonde to her own powerful climax. Maura carefully pulled out and removed the strap on from around her waist and turned the still restrained woman over. Jane's body shook with aftershocks as the blonde freed her wrists from the handcuffs. She reached down and kissed each wrist. Curling up beside her girlfriend, Maura kissed along Jane's strong jaw line. The blonde wrapped her arms around the slender waist next to her and noticed the erratic breathing from the other woman had evened out. She smiled as she looked at the exhausted brunette and placed a final kiss to her lips before allowing herself to give in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous Prompt**: Jane handcuffed Maura. I added a little twist with the blindfold.

"Jane that looks silly" Maura admonished nodding toward the eye hook that now was screwed in to the top of the headboard of the bed. "What's even more ridiculous about it is the pair of handcuffs displayed on it! What if your mother sees it?!"

The detective snickered and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist; "how many times has Ma been in your bedroom?" Maura silently attempted to recount if any such even had occurred. After a long pause, Jane stated: "That's what I thought. She'll never know."

The blonde spun around to face Jane—the look on her face let Maura know the brunette was particularly pleased in the new addition to the bed. She placed a quick peck on the shorter woman's lips and lifted her up. As Maura let out a child like giggle, she wrapped her legs around Jane's waist. "You know, Jane, this is no longer just _my_ bedroom." Realization flashed over the detective's eyes and she grinned widely.

"It's our bedroom."

This hit Maura straight in the chest as she realized that this was now _their_ bedroom, _their_ house. Sure, Jane had spent most of her time here anyway, but now that they were engaged, it would finally become their home. Jane reached one hand through honey-blonde locks and pulled Maura down until their lips met. In a frenzy, lips parted and tongues battled for control. Jane bit down on the medical examiner's lower lip and suckled on it. Maura attempted to suppress the moan bubbling up in the back of her throat, but her efforts were futile. As incoherencies tumbled from the usually well-spoken doctor's mouth, it took everything in Jane not to throw her down on the bed and have her way with her. Unconsciously, the blonde rocked her hips into her fiancé's, resulting in more frustrated groans.

Jane placed Maura down on to her feet and made quick work of their clothes; once the offending articles had been removed, Jane exhaled and bridged the gap between the two of them. No matter how many times she saw Maura, it never failed to take her breath away. She pressed the length of her body against the shorter woman and kissed her with fervor—a mix of lust and most definitely love. The brunette's left hand came up and traced over the lines that began forming around Maura's eyes when she smiled. She continued her journey along the tip of her nose, over the high cheek bones, and across the soft lips that demanded to be kissed. As the blonde felt the fingertips against her mouth, she kissed them, and before Jane could pull away, she grabbed the detective's wrist and took the digits and sucked on them.

The fire stoking between Jane's legs spread at the sight of Maura seductively licking her fingers. "Maur—" she rasped, her voice lower than usual. "Let me touch you." They moved on to the bed and Jane nodded toward the restraints at the top. The blonde moved the pillows off the bed and got on her knees spreading them, facing Jane. She placed her arms behind her back and Jane secured them into the handcuffs.

"Do you trust me?"

"Unequivocally, Jane." With that, Jane rifled through the nightstand at the side of the bed and pulled out a blindfold. She slipped it over the blonde's eyes and reveled in the scene in front of her. She brought her lips to Maura's and slowly let her hands wander over every inch of skin she could find. The brunette's soft touches left goose bumps in their wake. Jane ran deft fingers over Maura's breasts, noticing the nipples immediately harden. The medical examiner's mouth fell open and she let out a low moan. Since her sense of vision had been temporarily impaired, every other sense had been amplified. The only sounds that met her ears were Jane moving on top of the bed, and her own heavy breathing. Jane's hands moved lower and the sensation of her scarred palms on Maura's slender hips sent the blonde lurching forward—desperate for more contact. However, she was stopped by the handcuffs, pulling at her wrists. She desperately whimpered, feeling the wetness pool down her thighs.

"Jaaaaane," she groaned, pulling at the restraints—enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain.

"Yes?" She could practically hear the smirk which was undoubtedly stretched across her face. She traced two fingers along where Maura's panty line would me; trailing her fingers over her thighs and up until she was met with slick heat. "Fuck, baby. You're so wet."

Maura bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Please," she cried rocking her hips. Jane took her fingers covered in Maura's essence and brought them up to the blonde's lips. The medical examiner sucked greedily, moaning at the taste of herself.

Jane lowered herself to lay on the bed, letting the blonde's knees on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her down— Jane's tongue delving into her fiance's dripping wet sex. Maura practically screamed at the feeling of Jane's tongue darting in and out of her. The blonde started grinding herself into the brunette's face and Jane picked up the pace. She took the blonde's clit into her mouth and sucked hard— her teeth grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves. A few more swipes of her tongue, and Maura's entire body wracked through her orgasm; Jane cautiously licked up every drop of Maura— knowing she was incredibly sensitive.

The detective slid herself out from under the blonde and removed the blindfold and the handcuffs. Maura's arms flew forward around Jane's neck and lazily hung there. She kissed her fiance softly, still attempting to regain some composer after the orgasm that ripped through her.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maur."

"I love you" she uttered, resting her head in the crook of the detective's neck.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous Prompt**: Maura and Jane take a romantic bath. (:

Maura paced around the bathroom attempting to get everything just right before Jane arrived. When she had spoken to the detective last, Jane was frustrated because there were no breaks in the case. _I just want to be home with you_. Before she knew it, she heard the bedroom door open and Jane's tell-tale boots hitting the ground.

Jane threw off her shoes and her jacket, tossing them to a corner in the room. She knew Maura wouldn't approve of such behaviors, but at this point, she didn't really care. Her head was pounding and she just wanted to close her eyes for a little bit.

"Baby?" Maura whispered, noticing Jane bracing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. The brunette looked up, exhaustion evident all over her features. A smile crept to her lips, "Hi, sweetheart" she responded. The medical examiner moved forward softly kissing Jane's lips before placing kisses to her cheek and her forehead.

Before Jane could speak again, the blonde stated: "I drew you a bath." The other woman gave a grateful smile and made her way into the room. She gasped at the sight of the bathroom: the large tub threatening to spill over, tea candles lit and meticulously placed around the room, and the scent of lavender which was undoubtedly Maura's body wash.

Jane encompassed the blonde's waist and kissed her; "thank you, Maur. Really. I appreciate it." She began disrobing and smirked when she saw her fiance doing the same. "What are you doing?"

"Joining you, of course." Maura gave a playful swat to Jane's hip. "You don't think I did all this and wasn't going to partake." She winked and carefully lowered herself into the tub. "Come here." Jane obliged and the warm water enveloped her tired and aching body. She sighed at the feeling of her muscles relaxing and at the feeling of the medical examiner's body pressing up against her.

Jane began to move to wash herself, but Maura stopped her. "You don't have to do anything, my love," she whispered close to Jane's ear. The blonde kissed her neck and it sent a familiar stirring in Jane's lower stomach. Maura picked up the loofah that was sitting on the edge of the tub and lathered her body wash into it. Before she ran the sponge over the detective's skin, she peppered kisses from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, reveling in the warmth that radiated from her body. Carefully, Maura washed the detective from her shoulders and her arms, over pert breasts, and down to Jane's sculpted abs.

Accidentally, Maura dropped the loofah into the water, but continued to run her fingers over the brunette's taut stomach. A low hum erupted from Jane's throat as the medical examiner traced defined muscles and inched her way lower.

Her fingered reached the apex between Jane's legs and was greeted with slick heat that she knew all too well. The brunette inhaled sharply at the touch and threw her head back on to Maura's shoulder when she entered two fingers into her.

The blonde established a slow rhythm and pumped her fingered in and out of her fiance; she kissed the detective's cheek and slipped her left hand around to circle Jane's clit. Jane moved her hips in time with Maura's hand and she finally was granted the release she needed. Her body buckled and Maura felt her unraveling against her touch.

Maura extricated herself from the brunette and kissed her cheek. The water had grown a bit colder, and Jane made the first move out of the tub. As the blonde joined her, she took a large towel and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Thank you, baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous Prompt**: Jane and Maura play the game "too hot."

Maura snatched the beer out of Jane's hand which earned a confused look from the detective. "What the hell is that about, Maur?" The blonde gave a sly grin and placed the beer down on a coaster and turned off the television.

"I'm bored."

"Well, turn the game back on and you won't be."

The blonde gave a disapproving look and sighed, "Fine." She dramatically threw herself down on the couch and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her skirt. A few seconds of silence and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

The blonde gave a toothy grin and sidled up closer to her fiancé. "I want to play a game—"

"Like poker? Or Scrabble?"

"Not quite," she rested her hand low on the detective's abdomen, dangerously close to the snap of her jeans. She kissed Jane soundly, running her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip. Before Jane could deepen the kiss, Maura pulled away leaving Jane frustrated. "It's called 'Too Hot.'"

"How do you play?" Jane grabbed the medical examiner's waist and moved her so she was on top of her, straddling her hips. She pushed the fabric of her tight skirt higher, exposing the smooth skin underneath. For a moment, Maura got distracted at Jane's fingers scratching up and down her legs she almost forgot what she was doing.

"It's a game where we kiss each other."

The brunette interrupted her, "Well, I like the game already!" She dug her fingernails into the supple flesh of Maura's thighs, causing her to moan."

"The thing is, we can't touch each other."

Jane's face deadpanned, "What do you mean we can't touch?"

Maura removed Jane's hands from her body and let them fall to her sides; "it's part of the game. Whoever touches the other first loses."

"What happens to the loser?"

"The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser," Maura winked.

"Okay, okay. But can you stay like this," she nodded indicating the position they were currently in.

"Mmmm, I guess that would be okay." With that, Jane took Maura's mouth with her own and before they knew it, it was getting increasingly difficult not to touch each other. All Maura wanted to do was tangle her fingers through the detective's dark tresses. She let out a moan of slight annoyance and placed her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Jane's head.

Maura nipped at Jane's lower lip and drew it into her mouth, earning a growl from the brunette. Jane shifted her hips, causing Maura to moan at the unexpected touch. "That—- that's cheating. You can't do that, Jane."

"That wasn't cheating, Maur. My ass hurts from sitting," she continued her assault on the blonde's lips, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Fine." After a minute more of dueling, Jane gave in and braced her hands hard against Maura's hips. Maura threw her head back and groaned and then she realized that Jane was touching her. "I win!" Jane continued kissing her fiancé, unfazed at the fact she lost the game.

"Don't care," she mumbled taking her lips to Maura's pulse point.

"Oh, no. Jane Rizzoli, you are not getting out of this one," Maura stated climbing off the detective's lap. Jane worried her lip between her teeth and stood up.

"Okay, what do you want to do to me?" Maura took Jane by the hand and led her to the island in the kitchen.

"Strip." Her voice was demanding and it sent a shiver down Jane's spine. "I want to take you right here in the kitchen. Actually, keep your underwear on." The brunette quickly discarded her clothing and Maura followed suit. "Close your eyes." Hesitantly, Jane did so and she heard shuffling and the refrigerator doors open. "Don't open your eyes until I say so. Understand?"

Jane nodded unsurely but suddenly she felt something cold press against her lips; she parted them slightly and realized it was ice. She grinned and Maura moved the ice cube to Jane's neck; the blonde sucked where the ice previously lay, and Jane gasped at the differing sensations. The ice was cold, but Maura's tongue was hot against her flesh. The medical examiner traced the ice cube down Jane's chest and circled each nipple twice. Before she took one in her mouth, she blew on it—increasing the strain on it. She rolled the nipple between her teeth and Jane backed up to support herself on the counter.

"Fuck, Maur. That feels so good." She encouraged the doctor to continue by threading her fingers through her blonde curls.

Maura got on her knees in front of Jane and said two words that left the detective ready to explode: "spread them." The brunette stood half-shoulder width apart and she felt the ice trailing along the edge of her black boyshorts. Her legs felt weak that the doctor's touch, but that didn't faze the blonde. She ran the ice over Jane's thighs and over Jane's sex through the fabric of her underwear. Jane let out a gasp and gripped Maura's shoulder. The blonde removed the offending article of clothing from her fiancé and threw them to the side. As Jane repositioned herself to how she was standing before, Maura kissed each thigh before running her tongue across the length of Jane's slit. A guttural moan escaped the detective's lips which spurred Maura on. She licked and was greeted with a taste that was uniquely Jane. Placing her hands on the back of the standing woman's thighs, she spread her a bit more and gasped at how wet and ready she truly was.

"Oh, Jane," she breathed before she took Jane into her mouth again. She alternated between sucking on Jane's clit and flicking it with her tongue. Each time she'd switch, Jane's hips would buck forward. The detective took purchase of Maura's hair again and pushed her further in between her legs. With another practiced stroke of her tongue, Jane came crashing down—using the counter behind her as support. Maura made her way back up her fiancé's body and kissed her soundly.

"You can open your eyes now." As Jane did, her gaze was met with one of pure and unabashed love.

Jane leaned in and took Maura's lips to her own. "We should play that game more often."


	5. Chapter 5

**COMBINED PROMPTS:**

AU Rizzles: Jane skips school for Senior Skip Day. She goes to the zoo and as she is looking at the tigers, Maura Isles approaches bursting with information about the species. Jane asks Maura on a date.

**COMBINED WITH**

Jane and Maura are both virgins and Jane fingers her for the first time.

This was like any other Friday for Jane Rizzoli, or like any other day really. She decided to ditch class all together; other kids in her grade were skipping that day anyways. It was tradition. Why sit in an empty classroom with a teacher who didn't really care to be there either when she could be enjoying a warm spring day at the zoo? That's exactly what she did. She drove over to Franklin Park Zoo and decided to indulge in some memories from her childhood. Walking through the gates, she glanced at the signs that directed patrons to particular animals. Jane hadn't been to the zoo in about ten years; last time she was here, Tommy wanted to see the monkeys first, but Jane and Frankie wanted to see the tigers. Frankie always looked up to Jane, and even if he secretly did want to see the monkeys, he wouldn't go against his big sister's wishes.

Eventually, Angela decided that if the three of them couldn't decide which exhibit to see first, then she was going to make them sit in the butterfly room all day. That earned a collective groan from all three Rizzoli kids. Tommy and Jane bickered for another solid five minutes before the feisty girl swung a left hook right into her brother's nose. All Jane remembers now was Angela yelling at her and attempting to ameliorate the issue of her son's bleeding nose. They went home that day without seeing any animals—no tigers, no monkeys, not even the damn butterflies.

Now that she was eighteen, Jane reveled in the fact that she could do whatever she pleased without being badgered by her brothers or her Ma. (Her mother would badger her forever, if we were being completely honest.) The warm April sun beat down on Jane's already olive colored skin. Her dark brown tresses wildly framing her face and cascading down her back blew in the gentle breeze which provided some comfort from the high temperatures.

Jane made her way to the tiger's exhibit, noticing a tigress bathing in the sun as a cub playfully circled her. She leaned against a railing and was content to watch the two interact for awhile. She was lost in her own thoughts when a voice broke her reverie.

"You know, that cub will grow to be about nine feet long, weighing about 550 pounds." Jane turned her head to notice a familiar blonde. The other girl cocked her head to the side and smiled before continuing her dissertation: "However, the heaviest tiger has been recorded to weigh over a ton!" She giggled excitedly pointing to the animals that were fenced off. The blonde remained spewing out facts, but Jane was too struck to listen.

"Well, you're just bursting with facts," the brunette interrupted. She's also bursting with something else thought Jane, noticing the low cut t-shirt the other girl was wearing. _Dammit, Rizzoli. Quit starin' at her tits._

The blonde sheepishly replied: "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bore you."

"You didn't bore me!" Jane quickly covered; "I was just surprised to see you here. Are you meaning to tell me that goody two-shoes Miss Maura Isles skipped school today?"

Maura blushed furiously and ran her fingers through her curls. "Well, yes." Splotches started appearing on her skin, and Jane's eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit, Maura! Are you okay?!"

Maura began scratching and quickly sputtered out: "Okay, I can't lie. I didn't originally skip school." She exhaled, "I went in this morning and I was one of five seniors who showed up. Halfway through second period, I decided it would be a waste of my time to stay, so I left."

The brunette smirked, noticing the skin reaction had gone down completely once Maura had told her the truth. The only thing Jane knew about the other girl was that she was incredibly smart and she was in her gym class. A lot of the time, Maura didn't have a partner because she wasn't particularly good at sports, but Jane would always volunteer to be with her. For that, Maura was grateful; she knew all too well what it was like to be alone and having some sort of companionship—especially from someone as well liked at Jane Rizzoli—made her feel welcome.

Maura flashed her a smile and the brunette thought she would melt immediately. The blonde was mysterious to her in ways—she didn't have any friends really, her intelligence was intimidating, and she had just recently moved here from France. Jane would never admit it, but since the moment she saw Maura, she was intrigued.

The blonde moved closer to Jane, unconsciously brushing their arms together and she spouted out more facts about tigers and how they differed from lions, panthers, jaguars, and other large cats. Surprisingly, Maura was easy to talk to and Jane felt herself smiling so much that her face began to physically hurt. She found herself laughing and recounting stories of her and her brothers and the blonde doubled over laughing when she heard Jane punched Tommy.

"Can I tell you something , Jane?"

"Yeah, sure" she smiled.

"I don't have any siblings," she paused momentarily, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet. "And my parents were hardly ever around, so I really adore it when you tell me stories about your family. I can live vicariously through you." She looked up into the brunette's dark eyes which now were tinged with sadness.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura in a tight embrace. For a moment, Maura forgot how to breathe, but exhaled and rested her head on the taller girl's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the thumping in Jane's chest. "I'm sorry your parents weren't around, Maura. But you don't have to live through me." They parted and Maura looked confused. "You can experience it firsthand! You can come over whenever you like. Y'know, Ma makes the best Pollo alla cacciatore in the world. She's making some tonight. I'd love to have you over."

Maura blushed, "Oh, I couldn't impose, Jane. But thank you though. That is incredibly kind of you."

The brunette took the other girl's hand in hers and said: "Maura, I'm inviting you. I'm asking you over. You wouldn't turn down a girl like me would you?" She winked.

"Jane Rizzoli, are you asking me out on a date?"

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Uh, yeah. If that's what you want to call it. And, uh, if you don't, that's cool too." The blonde just smiled and stood on her tiptoes planting a quick peck to Jane's cheek.

Later that night, Angela Rizzoli as well as Tommy and Frankie embraced Maura with open arms—quite literally. Jane had to tell her Ma to stop squeezing the girl so tightly, or she would break in half. Throughout dinner conversation was easy; the boys talked about their baseball game they had today, while Jane made up some story about what happened today at school. Maura rested her hand on Jane's leg under the table and the brunette jumped at first—startled by the sudden contact. She slid her right hand under the table to join with Maura's left. Their fingers linked together perfectly and Maura could do nothing but smile. Once dinner was cleared, Angela offered dessert. Both Jane and Maura respectfully declined, feeling full already.

The two girls headed up to Jane's room and decided on watching a movie. Sitting on the bed, Maura was having a difficult time concentrating on the film in front of her. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, and Jane asked: "Did you have a good time?"

Maura lifted her head to look up at her friend, "Oh most definitely, Jane. The food was wonderful and your family is so nice." The smile on her face was genuine, and before Jane could comprehend what she was doing, she leaned in and captured Maura's lips with her own.

"Oh, god. Maura, I am so sorry."

The blonde worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Jane?"

"Yes?" she asked concerned she just screwed up this new friendship.

"Kiss me again." That was all the initiative she needed and repeated the action once again. Her hand clasped the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. As the kisses grew more fervent, more desperate, Jane could hardly restrain herself. Maura kissed at Jane's neck, sucking lightly—not enough to leave a lasting mark. The brunette's body was humming and she slipped her hands slightly under the hem of Maura's t-shirt. Jane's hands caressing her skin made her gasp. Jane looked unsure.

Maura swallowed, trying to catch her breath. "Jane, I've never. Uh—"

"Neither have I." she admitted.

"Okay, good." She kissed the taller woman and leaned in to Jane's touch. Before Maura could realize what happened, both of them were topless. Jane laid Maura down on the bed, kissing her softly. As she hovered over the blonde's body, she admired the soft curves .

"God, Maura." Jane touched her hand down and swiped her fingers just below the blonde's breasts. "You're so beautiful." Maura blushed as Jane came down to kiss her; she gasped at the sensation of Jane's breasts against her own. Her nipples immediately hardened at the touch and she as desperate for more contact. Her hands roamed up and down Jane's muscular back as the brunette took one nipple in her mouth and sucked gently. Maura bit her lips and attempted to hold back a moan that was surely bubbling from the back of her throat. This was nothing like she had ever expected. Jane's mouth on her. Jane's skin under her touch. Maura wasn't sure if she could take it.

Jane moved to the other breast giving it the same attention as the one before it. Maura snaked her hands down to the brunette's jean-clad ass and squeezed tightly, earning a grown from Jane. Jane looked into the blonde's eyes and they were considerably darker. However, the look in her eyes was reassurance and compassion; she momentarily sat back on her heels and noticed Maura's floral skirt was riding dangerously high on her legs. She carefully ran her hand up, bunching the skirt around her waist. The only indication Maura gave to move on was her closing her eyes and nodding.

"Please, Jane." With that, the brunette took her hand and rubbed the other girl through her panties. Maura moaned at the touch and unconsciously spread her legs further, allowing Jane more access. Jane had never expected to kiss Maura, let alone see her almost completely naked and begging her to touch her._What if I fuck this up? What if I'm no good?_ As if Maura could read her thoughts, she opened her eyes and grabbed Jane's hand and slipped it into her panties.

Jane's fingers were instantly met with slick heat and she ran her digits over the length of the girl below her. Maura's hips bucked and Jane circled her opening. She easily slid to fingers inside and Maura gasped and arched her back at the new sensation. Jane filled her completely and slowly began moving her fingers in and out of the soaking wet blonde.

"Jesus, Maura. You're so wet."

At the sound of Jane's statement Maura moaned and demanded she go faster. Jane obliged and pumped her fingers harder in and out of the blonde. Maura grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, rolling her nipples between her forefingers and her thumbs. A string of incoherencies spilled from the blonde in sharp, punctuated gasps. Maura began grinding her hips down, riding Jane's fingers like her life depended on it. Jane's thumb found the swollen bundle of nerves and began running quick circles over it. The brunette curled her fingers inside Maura and swiped her clit and she came crashing down. Jane heard Maura whimper as she felt her walls violently clenching down on her fingers.

Pulling out, Jane settled herself next to Maura and kissed her lips softly. Maura wrapped her arms around the other girls waist and rested her head in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you, Jane. For everything."

"You won't have to be alone again, Maura."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt**: Jane loves Maura's ass. She touches it whenever she can—especially when it's inappropriate.

"Jane Rizzoli!" The medical examiner raced after the detective who was making her way down the hall. She stopped immediately, allowing Maura to catch up to her. "You can't be doing that!" The brunette had a smug look on her face and bit her lip to suppress her laughter. "You think this is funny?!" Maura was exasperated and the fact that her girlfriend wasn't saying anything was intensifying her frustration.

Jane slid her arms around Maura's waist and pressed their bodies tightly together. "Babe, I can't help it." She let her hands wander to the blonde's ass; the shorter woman let out a little yelp. "It just looks so good all the time. Especially in that skirt." Jane leaned forward and whispered in Maura's ear: "When you bend over, all I want to do is rip your skirt off and spank you." Maura gasped and then realized that they were at work.

"It is hardly appropriate for this type of talk in such a venue, detective." She extricated herself from her girlfriend—immediately missing the contact. Maura began walking away with a huff and the brunette swiftly smacked her ass as she passed her. Not even turning around, Maura made her way back down to the morgue.

Earlier, Maura had come up to visit Jane as her desk during her lunch break. The detective was conversing amiably with her partner and Sergeant Korsak when the blonde walked in. Jane's eyes immediately darkened noting the medical examiner's outfit. She had on a black blouse that was opened a button too many, a mauve colored skirt that wrapped around every curve, and black sheer stockings. Maura made her way over to her girlfriend's chair and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as she greeted the two men. She was discussing the cause of death on their most recent victim when the blonde felt a hand trailing up her thigh and resting on her ass. She gasped at the touch, but quickly continued her lecture—Korsak and Frost not giving it a second thought. _I'm going to kill her. Jane Rizzoli is not going to hear the end of this one._

The medical examiner was sitting at her desk reviewing the test results that Senior Criminalist Susie Chang had just brought in, when Jane came in and locked the door behind her.

"Jane, what are you doing?" she asked as she was being pulled up by her girlfriend. The brunette leaned down and kissed her with such fervor that Maura thought her legs were going to give out right then and there.

She nipped at the blonde's ear lobe and murmured, "I want to take you right here. On your desk." She went to protest when she felt the zipper on the back of her skirt being pulled down. All protestations died on her lips when Jane's hands slipped under the fabric and squeezed her ass. Maura lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor; as she stepped out of her skirt, she was grateful her door had a lock. The last thing she needed was Chang or Doctor Pike coming in and seeing her naked.

Jane looked down and noticed the medical examiner's lacy black bra which perfectly matched the black panties and garter set that adorned her lower half. The brunette growled and reclaimed Maura's lips.

"Who do you think you are telling me that I can't touch you at work?"

"Jane, this is hardly appropriate—" but against she was cut off with a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and Maura gasped when she felt Jane's rough hands palm her breasts through the fabric.

"Bend over."

Maura gave a seductive wink and lowered her upper half over the desk, slightly spreading her legs. "Is this what you want, detective?" Jane ran her nails up the back of Maura's thighs, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Subsequently, the blonde moaned at the contact. She let out a yelp of surprise when Jane's palm came down swiftly on her backside. The pain was then soothed as Jane ran her hand in small circles over the spot.

"I think you need to be punished. Nobody tells Jane Rizzoli what to do," she stated— her voice lower than usual. Maura nodded, still facing downward and her hair spreading wildly at the sides of her face. "Count them for me."

Jane spanked her again and Maura cried out. It hurt, but it felt so good. "One." Again. "Two." Again. "T-t-three."

"Can you take any more, Doctor Isles?" The brunette asked running her fingers over the raised skin.

"Y-yes. Please, Jane." With that, Jane brought her hand to Maura's ass again, making her legs buckle; she was sure that if Maura weren't leaning on the desk for support, she wouldn't be able to hold herself up. Jane ran two fingers over Maura's slick folds and was delighted at what she found.

"I take it you liked that, baby?" Before Maura could answer, Jane roughly entered two fingers into her dripping wet sex. The blonde's knuckles went white as she grabbed the edge of the desk for leverage. She rocked her hips backward, desperately wanting Jane to go faster. The detective chuckled and pumped her fingers hard in and out of her girlfriend, using her own hips to add force.

Maura was crying out and she was sure if there were others down in the morgue, they would hear her. Hell, people up in the bullpen could probably hear her. She didn't care. All she wanted was Jane. The brunette added another finger and moved her other hand around Maura's body and ran tight circles against her clit. The blonde came careening over the edge, completely collapsing onto the desk. Jane grabbed her girlfriend around the waist and held her as she came down from her orgasm.

She placed quick kisses up her spine and to the back of her neck. "I'm not going to be able to go back to the bullpen now. Frost and Korsak will never let me live this down."

"Worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt**: Jane and Maura are ridiculously drunk. Maura can't get her car unlocked because she's so inebriated. Jane quips: "Don't drive drunk, or I'll have to arrest you." This leads to a body search.

Maura giggled and ran down the sidewalk that leads to the parking lot for the bar. Jane stumbling behind her sped up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. As they both almost went down, they erupted in a fit of laughter; Maura's eyes began watering and the brunette doubled over, her sides cramping. They had never been this drunk before, well, at least Jane hadn't remembered being this drunk before.

"Hey, Detective," whispered the blonde, drunkenly leaning forward—her lips mere inches away from Jane's.

"Yes, Doctor Isles?"

The blonde stepped out of her shoes and grasped them tightly in her left hand. Maura ran her free hand over the brunette's belt loops and pulled her closer so their bodies were flush together. Jane let out an animalistic growl as she looked down and had a clear shot of Maura's cleavage. Her mind grew increasingly hazy—but whether it was from the alcohol or arousal, Jane wasn't entirely sure. She shook her head in time to hear Maura yell: "I'll race you to the car!" And with that, she took off, leaving the detective far behind.

Jane quickly caught up to her girlfriend and roughly pressed her into the side of the car. The blonde fumbled with the door handle, unable to break the lock. She began searching through her purse when after minutes of searching, she finally gave up.

"Maura, don't drive drunk."

"Or what?" she retorted, spinning around to face the brunette.

"Or I'll have to arrest you." She growled, grinding her hips into Maura.

"And if I resist?" Maura winked, grabbing Jane's neck and pulling her down into a bruising kiss.

"Then I'll have to restrain you." Jane spun Maura around and pulled out her handcuffs. "Doctor Maura Isles, you are under arrest for intoxication in public and intending to utilize a motor vehicle while under the influence." She clicked them tightly around the blonde's wrists and continued her speech—smirking at the fact Maura was enjoying this immensely. "Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law." She leaned over and licked the shell of the blonde's ear. "Are you hiding anything on your body, Doctor Isles?"

"Would you like to check?"

The brunette backed up and roughly demanded: "Take two steps back and spread your legs." Jane ran her fingers over the blonde's shoulders and down to her chest—palming Maura's breasts, making the woman moan and throw her head back. She wanted to touch Jane, but her wrists were restraining her from doing so. "Fuck," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said," she swallowed thickly, "fuck."

"Well, Doctor Isles, you have a dirty mouth when you're drunk." Jane continued patting the other woman down, raking her fingers over the blonde's abdomen, over her pert ass, and down her legs. She knelt down and scratched over the back of Maura's calves, and inching the skirt higher. She regained her posture and slipped her hand up her thighs. The brunette cupped her forcefully and the blonde nearly screamed; Jane's eyes widened and she bit her lip at the wetness already coating her.

"You're not wearing any panties."

Maura desperately bucked her hips, wanting Jane's fingers inside of her. "I was hoping to get lucky tonight, Detective." Jane ran her fingers over the blonde's slit, teasing her opening. Groans and obscenities tumbled from the medical examiner's mouth

"Tell me what you want, Doctor."

"I want you." Jane slipped one finger in and removed it just as quickly. The blonde cried out at the loss of contact. "Please, Jane. Just fuck me hard." Jane had never heard Maura swear so many times, but it spread a fire low in her stomach. With that, Jane easily entered two fingers into Maura's dripping wet core. Her left hand continues pumping rapidly in and out of the blonde, while her right hand groped her perfect ass. Maura ground her hips down, riding Jane's fingers, her breathing coming out in short spurts. "Oh, god. Jane. Fuck me. Oh—-" her head flew back and her mouth opened—screaming into the night. As Jane felt the orgasm rip through her girlfriend, she slowed and continued sliding her fingers in and out—prolonging her climax. Maura's body shook with aftershocks, and she was thankful Jane was holding on to her, for she was sure if she weren't, she'd be on the ground.

The brunette relinquished the cuffs on Maura and pulled her skirt down to a more appropriate level. Maura kissed her soundly and laughed: "Well, I can say that was the most fun I've had while being arrested."

Jane looked quizzically at her: "You've been arrested before?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt**: Jane and Maura go on vacation.

COMBINED WITH

Jane and Maura are on a private beach.

**NOTE**: For some reason, I wasn't able to write this one how I wanted to. It's not my best, but I wanted to fill the prompt. I tried.

"Turn left at this stop sign," demanded the blonde as she placed her phone in her pocket. Jane had been driving for awhile now, Maura spouting off directions in the passenger seat; when Jane arrived back at the house, the car was already packed and ready to go. When the detective asked where they were going, Maura simply replied: "it's time we go on vacation."

Jane turned left and continued down the road until Maura pointed at a small rancher-style house near the water. "What's this?"

"It's where we are staying, Jane." As they pulled in to the driveway, Jane cut the ignition and stepped out—marveling at the house. It was small, but sophisticated—very much like Maura. As the two made their way inside with their bags, the brunette was astonished by the open design and the giant bay windows in the back that revealed a deck that overlooked the beach. Maura set down the bags next to the couch and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Maura," she sighed and kissed her girlfriend. "Where did you find a place like this?"

"This house used to belong to a family friend, but when they moved from Massachusetts, they offered it to me. So it's ours to come to whenever we please." She gave a toothy smile and rested her head on the detective's chest. Closing her eyes, Maura reveled in the calmness of the atmosphere; she focused solely on the sound of the crashing waves outside and Jane's heartbeat underneath her.

—  
Maura lay out, face down on her towel—enjoying the sun's rays heating her back. She was almost positive that there was nothing more peaceful than listening to the waves crash along the shoreline. Even growing up coming here to visit her family's friends, she would be astounded at how one person can own a beach and how serene it was having no one else for miles around. She stripped herself of her bikini top, eradicating any chance for awkward tan lines and hummed to herself.

—

When Jane awoke from her nap, she was mildly confused as to where the blonde had gone. She checked the bathrooms and the kitchen, as well as the front porch. As she made her way out to the deck, she smiled to see her sprawled out on the sand. The brunette surreptitiously made her way down to the beach and inched closer to the other woman—her pure intent on scaring her. However, as she got closer Jane noticed Maura was asleep. She smiled to herself, wanting to wake the blonde up, but also enjoying the fact that she looked so at ease. It had been a rough week for them both and she was glad Maura was thoughtful enough to plan this.

Carefully, Jane removed her clothing—eyeing her surroundings before she remembered there wasn't a soul around for miles, and she straddled the medical examiner's ass—not touching her though. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear and ran her finger down the length of her back. She spread her hands over Maura's shoulders and she felt the body stir under her.

"Jane?" she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, baby," Jane answered, her hands grazing the sides of Maura's breasts. The medical examiner let out a soft "oh" and turned over. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of Jane's naked body on top of her. Maura reached up and Jane's dark curls between her fingers and pulled her down for a kiss, pressing their upper halves together. Jane groaned at the feeling of Maura's hardened nipples rubbing against her chest. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Maura simply nodded and demanded another kiss. Jane obliged and deepened the kiss, her tongue running along the blonde's lips. Jane's left hand snaked its way down the medical examiner's body and untied the ends of her swimsuit bottoms. She ripped them away and threw them behind her; the brunette pressed her hips down and ground herself into Maura; the blonde bucked slightly at the feeling of Jane's wet sex on her lower stomach.

"Oh god, Jane." She moaned, her hands raking down her own body, between them, and running her fingers through her own wetness. Jane pressed her hips down again, putting pressure on Maura's hand which was now buried inside of her sex. The detective moved to the side of the blonde and watched as she frantically pumped two fingers in and out. Maura was crying out Jane's name and desperately rocking her hips in time with her fingers. In one swift movement, Jane had her girlfriend's legs hooked over her shoulders. The blonde removed her fingers and ran her slick fingers over her nipples—enjoying the predatory look in Jane's eyes.

"Please Jane." She groaned and the detective pushed her tongue into Maura, tasting her essence. She moaned into her sex, which sent vibrations through the blonde's core. She was close and Jane knew it. The brunette began sucking on Maura's clit and replaced her tongue with two fingers. With a quick curl of two digits, Maura's body stiffened and came apart around Jane. Her hips bucked with aftershocks and Jane held on to her tightly, letting her know she wasn't going. Once she was sure the blonde was okay, she rested her lower half back on the towel, and curled up beside her. Jane kissed Maura's cheek and giggled at the fact that she was already fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt:** It's Jane and Maura's senior prom. Maura is voted prom queen and Jane is her king. Afterwards, they go to a fancy hotel.

**Note:** This is my second time writing this. My computer crashed halfway through the first time. All mistakes are mine since I am now typing on my phone. I actually really enjoyed writing this one.

"Janie, get down here! I want to get some pictures before you leave!" Angela hollered up the stairs, leaning on the banister with one hand and juggling the camera in the other. "I can't believe my baby is going to her senior prom!"

"Relax, Ma!" Jane muttered taking the first step down the stairs, as she fumbled with her tie. "We have to wait for—" Her breath caught in her throat at the sight at the bottom of the steps. "Maura." Unconsciously she gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white. "Maura, you look b—-beautiful."

The blonde blushed and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her deep purple dress. Her golden hair fell in ringlets over one shoulder; the tiny wisps on the other side made Jane desperate to tuck behind her ear. She stepped down the rest of the stairs wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Yes, Maura. You look perfect."

Maura ran her fingers through Jane's unruly dark locks and smiled. "Jane, YOU look beautiful."

"I'm just wearing a tux, Maura. It's not a big deal."

Maura silenced her with a kiss and argued: "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you look beautiful. Handsome even. We're going to be the best looking couple at prom." She kissed her again, but the brunette abruptly pulled away when she heard the camera shutter.

"Ma, really?!"

"I have to get a few pictures, Janie! I want to remember this forever! And you're going to be late if you don't hurry it up!" The two girls posed for some photos— which Jane felt lasted for an eternity. As Angela was giving her usual spiel about being safe and having a good time, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and snuck them out the door.

—-

The night was going well; Maura was her usual effervescent self and she danced and mingled with just about anybody— dragging Jane along for good measure. She knew Jane wouldn't actually dance unless she made her, so that is exactly what she intended to do. The principal made his way to the stage and announced that prom king and queen will be announced shortly. The crowd gathered around and fell to a general silence. Jane finished the rest of her punch and made her way back to Maura.

Principal Aleshire had a list in his hand and he read it carefully: "Your Belmont High School prom queen is: Maura Isles!" She clasped her hands to her heart and smiled. As she walked up to the stage, she felt tears forming in her eyes. The principle secured the tiara on her head and the sash around her body. She looked at Jane who cheered louder than anyone else in the building. Maura moved to the side of the stage and waited for her king to be announced.

"And your Belmont High School prom king is: Jane Rizzoli!" Maura's eyes widened and clapped furiously along with the other students. The astonished brunette shook her head and walked on stage, accepting her crown and sash.

"This is crazy," whispered Jane into Maura's ear.

"This is wonderful."

Principle Aleshire congratulated the two ladies and announced that this will be their first dance as prom king and queen. A slow song pumped through the speakers and Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist. "Maura, may I have this dance?" She flashed her irresistible Rizzoli grin and Maura nodded— pressing her body close to her girlfriend's, clasping her arms around the brunette's neck. They swayed to the music, Maura's head resting against Jane's chest.

"Jane?" Maura murmured looking up into the taller woman's dark eyes.

"Yes, Maur?"

Her eyes welled with tears, but she was smiling. "I was never one to have friends." Jane squeezed her tighter. "But now I'm… I'm prom queen. And you, you're king. It just makes so much sense. It's perfect." Jane leaned down and kissed her lips hard letting her love and passion be felt.

"You're right. It is perfect. You're perfect."

—-

Once people had left the dance, Jane began driving, where Maura assumed would be home, but when they pulled up to a large hotel with a throng of students from school walking in to. Jane cut the engine, grabbed her bag, and opened the door for Maura.

"Jane Rizzoli, what is this?" she gave a smirk.

She nervously stammered: "I, uh, I just thought…"

"You thought you were going to get lucky tonight?" Maura gave her a matter-of-fact look and stepped forward, taking Jane's hips in her own. "Well, you may just be correct." The two checked in and made their way upstairs— Jane threw her bag in the corner and Maura marveled at the decor that made up their room. A large king sized bed welcomed them as well as a mini-fridge and a large television.

"Oh, Jane. It's lovely."

"You like it?" She nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Maura slowly began removing Jane's tie and slipped the jacket down her arms. "It's wonderful, Jane. Thank you." She grabbed fistfuls of Jane's shirt in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Removing the many layers to Jane's top, Maura was pleased when the brunette worked her way out of her shoes and pants. Maura kissed her again and deepened the kiss, taking Jane's tongue with her own. She moaned as Jane's mouth found her way to her neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

"God, Jane," she moaned and gripped the brunette's shoulders. The taller woman snaked her arms around and unzipped the back of Maura's dress, letting it fall to the floor. "Jane…" Maura groaned desperately between kisses. Jane's breathing was heavy— her chest rising and falling and her body aching with need. "Take me to bed."

Jane lifted Maura into her arms bridal-style and set her down on the bed. Seeing the blonde's naked body laid out in front of her was enough to make her legs go weak. Her lips found purchase on Maura's collarbone and bit down, eliciting a growl. The brunette moved her way down the blonde's body, roughly taking Maura's breasts in her hands. She squeezed and rolled already hardened nipples between her fingers; Maura lifted her hips wanting to feel Jane all over. She was practically screaming, her entire body wracking with need. At this point, Maura didn't care if anyone else heard her, and Jane was taking great satisfaction that Maura was so vocal.

Before Maura could comprehend what was happening, she was being flipped so she was on top of Jane. She quirked her eyebrow and Jane grinned deviously. "I want you to ride my fingers." Maura moaned at the words falling from her girlfriend's lips. She straddled the brunette's waist and Jane ran her fingers through Maura's slick folds. "Do you want me?" Maura whimpered and nodded, pushing her hips down, wanting Jane. "Tell me."

"I want you. Inside of me, Jane." She swallowed hard as Jane slammed two fingers into her. She rocked her hips hard, feeling Jane's digits fill her and stretch her. She rolled her body forward at a frantic pace, her body on fire. Jane watched her girlfriend in awe— the sight of her riding her fingers, her breasts bouncing with each thrust of her body. It was almost enough to make her come right then and there.

"Oh, god. Fuck, Jane. Harder, please." Maura's demands came out in punctuated moans and she slammed herself into Jane's fingers. Obscenities tumbled from her mouth and Maura threw her head back and screamed when she ground her hips down a final time and she fell over the edge. Maura leaned back on her hands, her chest rising and falling dramatically. Jane slowed her fingers inside her girlfriend and carefully pulled out. Maura collapsed on top of Jane, peppering kisses across her jawline.

"That was so hot," murmured Jane.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the wall behind the bed followed by a male's voice: "Get it, Rizzoli!" All Maura could do was blush and bury her head into Jane's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt:** Maura talks a flustered Jane through their first time.

"Uh, Maur…" Jane stammered, her breathing heavy. She rested her hand on the blonde's bare lower stomach and continued, "I've never… uh…" The blonde smiled knowingly. "Maura, I've never slept with a woman before."

The medical examiner kissed Jane and simply responded with: "It's okay." Maura swallowed hard, her arousal coursing through her. "Jane, it's okay. Really." Jane worried her lip and gazed over her girlfriend's naked body, save for a pair of lacy panties. It was perfect. She had curves in all the right places and her skin was so soft. Jane looked down at her own body, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her own semi-nakedness.

"What if I don't— what if I can't, you know," exasperated, she ran her fingers through her dark curls. "What if I can't please you?" Maura looked up into Jane's brown eyes that appeared black with arousal and worry.

She took the detective's hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that, Jane?" Jane pressed her fingertips harder onto the blonde's skin. "Do you feel my heart racing? It's because of you. What you do to me." The brunette noticed Maura's eyes darken considerably and Maura took Jane's hand again and ran it down over her breasts and over hardened nipples. The blonde exhaled a soft moan as Jane ran her fingers over her chest and rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"Is that— uh, is that okay?" Jane asked, still unsure.

"Harder, Jane." Maura begged and was delighted when Jane tweaked one nipple with her fingers and took another one in her mouth, sucking and biting slightly. The medical examiner's hand found purchase in Jane's unruly locks and urged her to continue. Maura involuntarily lifted her hips and groaned out Jane's name.

Hearing her name tumbling out of her girlfriend's mouth like that set a fire deep within the brunette's stomach. She released the blonde's nipple with a resounding pop and ran her hands over her stomach, down her hips and up her legs. Maura removed her panties and wantonly spread her legs, giving Jane full access to where she wanted her to be. Jane's hand stopped high up on Maura's thigh and the blonde took Jane's wrist and guided her to her center. Maura moved the detective's fingers over the length of her slit, shuttering when she reached the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. The brunette gasped when wetness instantly coated her fingers.

"Touch me, Jane." Jane added a bit more pressure as she ran the length of Maura's dripping wet sex again. Cautiously, she slid two fingers easily into her girlfriend and Maura's hips rose. "Oh, god, Jane." The brunette halted her movements, worried that she had hurt her, but continued when the blonde shook her head and rocked her hips forward. "More, please. Harder." Jane's fingers moved in time with Maura's hips— feeling her stretch around her. Maura palmed her own breasts and screamed when Jane added another finger and picked up the pace. "Fuuuuck, Jane" she moaned Maura's one hand reaching down to circle her own clit.

Jane quickly moved the blonde's hand away. "I want to do it. I want to be the one to make you come," she rasped still pumping her fingers in and out. She took her other hand and ran quick, tight circles around the bundle of nerves and Maura's breathing came out in punctuated gasps.

"Fuck me, Jane; I am so close." Hearing Maura swear spurred Jane on and she continued moving inside of her and rubbing her clit until Maura arched her back and she felt the blonde's walls crash around her. She slowly seized her movements until the blonde stopped shaking. As she pulled out, Jane came up and kissed the medical examiner, whose legs still shook with remnants of her orgasm.

"Was that? Uh, was that okay?" asked the brunette, burying her head into the blonde's neck.

"That… That was more than okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:** Jane watches Maura masturbate.

"Jaaaaane," Maura whined shifting next to her on the bed and running her hands over her girlfriend's stomach. The brunette smirked and feined exhaustion and took Maura's hands off of her. The medical examiner pouted and crossed her arms. "Jane," her voice lowered, "I want you. Please." She moved forward so she was nose to nose with the detective.

"I'm not really feeling it tonight, Maur." She could see the blonde getting more annoyed and she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a grin. "Besides, what do you do when I'm not around?" Maura narrowed her eyes and slipped her lace panties down her legs and moved to straddle the brunette's thighs; Jane audibly swallowed at the sight of the blonde in her old Boston Police Department t-shirt, hovering over her.

"Well, when you're not home," Maura ran one hand through her hair and the other hand under the hem of the ragged black shirt. "When you're not home, I have to take care of myself." She looked down at Jane whose eyes darkened considerably and whose chest was heaving with labored breaths. Maura moved her hand further up the shirt and palmed her breast, throwing her head back, letting out a small whimper.

"Shirt off," the brunette demanded. "Let me see you." Maura extracted the shirt and threw it off the bed; the sight of the blonde in front of her stoked a fire deep in the brunette's core. Maura continued massaging her breasts and took her nipples between her fingers and pulled, hardening them immediately.

"I pretend it's you touching me. Sometimes when I'm at work, I get so worked up, I can barely wait to get home and feel you against me." Jane's grasped at the sheets, her knuckles turning white. "And when you're not here, I like to imagine what you would do to me." The blonde continued tweaking one nipple with one hand, while the other moved lower. She shifted her hips, allowing Jane to see every part of her. The brunette moaned at the sight of Maura's dripping wet sex.

"Maur," the detective rasped, her voice dangerously low, wanting to reach out and touch her. Maura ran her fingers over the length of herself, gasping at how wet she was. She eyed the woman below her and continued to rub herself, coating her fingers. The blonde lifted the fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean— moaning at the taste of herself. Maura moved her hand back down and spread her folds, giving Jane a full view.

She brought her other hand from her chest and entered two fingers easily into her; the medical examiner groaned and shifted, loving the feeling of her digits filling her and stretching her. "Oh, god, Jane!" She rocked harder into her hand, moaning Jane's name with every exhale. "Fuck, Jane. When you're not here, I pretend you're inside me. It feels so good, Jane."

The brunette watched the blonde's fingers thrusting in and out of herself and she gripped Maura's hips pulling her down harder. A scream ripped from the back of the blonde's throat and she circled her clit in tight, fast circles. "Jaaaaane," she moaned working her sex with both of her hands. She bit her lip and closed her eyes feeling herself propelling toward the edge.

"Come for me, Maura." And with that, an orgasm ripped through her and Jane held onto the blonde's hips steadying herself and she came. Maura fell forward and mumbled some only slightly coherent "Oh, Jane"s. She wrapped herself around the detective and promptly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt**: Jane feels unnecessarily insecure when she learns Maura's had M/M/F threesomes in the past. Maura shows her why she doesn't need one man, never mind two!

"Maur, I don't want to talk about this. It's normal…"

"I just can't believe you've never had a threesome before!"

Jane nervously fidgeted with her fingernails. "Why does that surprise you so much?" She shyly looked away from the blonde. Maura tilted Jane's face up and gave her a warm smile.

"Jane, it's okay that you never have. I was just surprised is all." Maura gave the taller woman a quick peck on the cheek and continued setting up for dinner. The two ate their meals in silence; Maura was comfortable and sipping at a glass of wine, and Jane nervously clearing her plate and putting it in the sink.

The detective spun around and shut her eyes, the words flying out of her mouth: "Exactly how many threesomes have you had?"

Maura looked wide-eyed for a second and downed the rest of her drink. "I've had three… but they were always with the same people."

Jane didn't make eye contact with the blonde because she felt her down face turning a dark shade of red. "So, uh, what… you are your girlfriend at school decided to let a guy join you?"

This time, it was Maura's turn to fidget. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and mumbled: "It was with two men." Jane looked up and blinked twice, unsure if she heard the doctor correctly. Maura rolled her eyes and sighed, repeating herself a little louder. "It was with two men, Jane."

The detective nervously crossed her arms and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Okay, I was not expecting that one." She turned and stomped towards the bedroom, leaving the blonde alone to finish cleaning up the remnants of their dinner.

Maura ran her hand through her hair and wanted to cry at the sinking feeling in her stomach. She put the last of the dishes in the sink and made her way to the other room; Jane was sitting on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge and her head in her hands. The blonde worked her way over and knelt in front of her.

"Jane, please look at me." After no response, she tried again. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, look at me right now." The brunette looked up and Maura was surprised to see not a look of anger, but one of complete insecurity. "Jane…" she took the detective's scarred hands into her own, rubbing them in slow circles.

"Is that why you bought me that… thing" the last word spat out with such vitriol that Maura was taken aback. "So I can fuck you like those guys, Maura?" Jane's voice betrayed her and faltered. "Is what I do not enough?" She looked at the doctor's smaller hands that rest in her own.

The blonde shook her head furiously, "Jane, of course you are enough. You are more than enough." The detective went to look away, but the medical examiner quickly took Jane's face in her hands. "I want you to look at me when I say this. And hear it. Really hear it." She took a deep breath. "Jane, I love you so much. Those men they're— they were just fun. I was in college and I wanted to try things out. But you, Jane, you are everything to me." Maura moved closer to kiss her softly, "I don't need anyone but you."

Clouds of insecurity seemed to dissipate from the brunette's eyes and she leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend. Jane kissed her hard and took Maura's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked hungrily, biting it before letting it go with a loud pop. The medical examiner's eyes darkened considerably and Jane took claim of Maura's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a dark bruise; a moan bubbled up from the back of the blonde's throat and she gripped her hands tightly on Jane's strong shoulders. "Jane, please," she groaned as the detective unbuttoned her shirt and kissed the smooth expanse of newly exposed skin.

Maura practically ripped her shirt the rest of the way off along with her bra. Jane followed suit and removed her t-shirt and her sports bra. The blonde's breath hitched as she ran her finger's over the detective's olive skin; her hands traveled over Jane's pert breasts and felt her nipples harden under her touch. She slowly moved down over her taut abs and down to her hips. Maura kissed her again and breathed into her ear. "You are so beautiful, Jane." She licked just below her earlobe, feeling the brunette melt into her touch. "You're all I need."

Maura peppered kisses all down Jane's body and wrapped her lips around her nipple, her fingers occupying the other one. She teased it with her tongue until Jane was practically writhing. "Sometimes, when you're upstairs doing work," Maura started before blowing cool air over the hardened nub. "I think about you…" she paused for a moment contemplating her words. Her lips drew up into a sly grin. "I think of you fucking me and I get so turned on." Maura raked her fingernails over Jane's clothed thighs; "I get so tempted to call you down to the morgue, but I know Frost and Korsak will get suspicious." She pulled Jane's shorts and underwear down in one swift motion before reaching to unzip her own skirt. Jane gasped as Maura stepped out of the rest of her clothing to see that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Jane, I get so turned on just thinking about you and sometimes I can't wait to get home and feel you." Maura stood, straddling Jane's knees that hung off the edge of the bed. The blonde rested her hands on each side of Jane's shoulders— her breasts at the brunette's eye level. She ran her hand over the detective's shoulder all the way down to her left and and took it in her own. "I can't wait, so I touch myself." She moves Jane's hand so her fingers are pressed up against her slick folds. "Oh, Jane," she rolls her head back and closes her eyes. "Jane, I am so wet for you. Just thinking about you."

Jane ran her fingers over Maura's dripping wet sex and moaned at how aroused she was; Maura's hand left Jane's and found purchase in the back of the brunette's unruly locks. She braced herself as the detective easily slipped two fingers inside of her. The blonde murmured so obscene incoherencies and began grinding her hips into Jane's hand. The brunette grasped Maura's hip with her right hand, massaging it as she slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Faster, Jane, please," Maura practically screamed—her head lolling back and her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Jane obliged and pumped her fingers in and out of her— her thumb rubbing Maura's clit in tight circles. The medical examiner's moans came out in staccato bursts and she cried out the detective's name when her body came hurtling over the edge. Her legs shook and her orgasm ripped through her and she leaned forward, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane slowly seized her movements and pulled out of Maura— her one hand steadying her so she wouldn't fall.

Maura looked her girlfriend in the eyes and kissed her softly, still panting. "You, Jane, are all I need."


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt**: BDSM Rizzles story. Either Jane or Maura as the Domme.

**Author's Note**: Definitely AU. I hope this is satisfactory. This is the first time I've written anything like this. I wanted to make Maura the Domme, but I got halfway through, changed my mind, and started over. Oh, and I deliberately did not make Maura call Jane "Miss" or "Mistress" because I feel that it's too OOC. Anyways, enjoy!

"What's your safeword?" she asked, her hands roaming up the blonde's legs, spreading her thighs apart.

"T-t-tortoise," Maura stuttered attempting to meet the brunette's gaze.

"Good girl," Jane smiled as she ran her hands over Maura's body and tied the blonde's wrists together up over her head. The detective looked down at her lover squirming below her; Maura had been bossy at work earlier and Jane decided that she was going to rectify that immediately once they got home. Now that she had her where she wanted her, the brunette leaned down and pulled her in to a bruising kiss. "You weren't so good earlier today, were you?" Her hands fell to the blonde's hips, roughly gripping them, and Maura moaned at the sensation.

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head. Jane immediately withdrew her hands from Maura's body and the medical examiner cried out at the loss of contact. "Please, Jane."

"Ah, ah, ah," the brunette admonished, enjoying this more than she should. "When I ask you a question, you use your words. I want to hear you. Now, you weren't so good earlier today, were you?"

Maura looked into her lover's darkened eyes and husked, "No, Jane. No I wasn't." Jane bent down and licked the shell of the blonde's ear.

"And what do you think should be done about that?" She took her earlobe in her mouth, sucking and biting.

"Ahhhh."

Jane withdrew her mouth and husked close to her ear. "What was that?"

"I think," Maura swallowed thickly, trying to gain some coherent thoughts. "I think I need to be punished."

"Get on your hands and knees," she demanded as she extricated herself from the body below her. Maura quickly obliged and rolled over and propped herself up on all fours— her ass swaying in the air. Jane raked her fingernails over the back of the blonde's thighs, leaving angry red lines directing her straight to her backside. She ran her hands over Maura's smooth skin and roughly grasped at her ass. "Count." Jane swiftly brought her hand down and Maura yelped as a loud smack resonated throughout the room.

"Oh, one, Jane" the medical examiner groaned biting her lip. Preparing herself for another. Smack. "Two, Jane." Smack. "Three, Jane." By seven, Maura was practically crying out due to a myriad of sensations.

Jane took her hand and ghosted it up Maura's thighs and felt wetness coat her fingers. "Did you like that?" She smirked, rubbing ever so lightly. Maura groaned in response, and pushed her hips down in an attempt for more. She cried out when the brunette removed her fingers and gave a disappointed 'tsk' for not listening to her demands.

"You're not being very good are you, baby?" Maura knew Jane was talking about her not speaking and trying to get her to touch her more, but at this point she didn't care. The detective shuffled off the bed and searched through a drawer before coming back up behind the blonde again. "You are so wet."

"Just for you."

"Tell me what you want."

Maura blurted out, "I want you to fuck me. Please, Jane." The brunette molded herself against the other woman and ran the toy over Maura's dripping wet sex.

"I think I can do that." She pressed a little harder, running it over the length of the blonde's slit. Jane rubbed it against her clit and back down to her opening. "But, you're only allowed to come when I say. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Jane."

With that Jane roughly entered the toy into Maura, driving it all the way to end. The medical examiner moaned as she felt Jane remove the shaft completely. Again, Jane filled her and moved torturously slow; Maura knew better than to rock her hips against it, for Jane would pull out completely and never let her come. Slowly pumping it in and out of the blonde, Jane switched the toy on so it began vibrating. A moan slipped from the back of Maura's throat and she threw her head back.

"Oh, fuuuuuuck." The detective continued moving against the blonde, keeping the vibrations on low. It was enough to drive Maura crazy, but not enough to make her come.

"Do you like that, baby?" She husked, pressing her body fully against the blonde's back. She ran her one hand over Maura's nipple and pulled roughly, earning a gasp from her.

"Y-yes, Jane," Maura cried out, obviously frustrated. The brunette traced her right hand over Maura's stomach and hip and grasped it hard before switching the vibrator to a higher setting and slamming it back in to her. "Oooh, oh, Jane." She arched her back and Jane grabbed a hold of the honey-blonde's curls. She tugged and continued fucking her harder and harder; between Jane's thrusts and the increased vibrations, Maura was close. She keeled and let out a groan; Maura felt her insides begin to clench and Jane removed herself completely.

Maura screamed out at the loss and her legs began to shake. The fire burning in the pit of her stomach was spreading and the blonde could barely take it. "J-J-Jaaaaane," she moaned as she pressed her hips down, desperately looking for contact.

"No, you're not allowed to come until I say." Jane pressed herself against the blonde again, her breath hot in Maura's ear. She reached her hand down and cupped the blonde's soaking wet center and slipped two fingers inside. Jane thrusted hard and fast, using her hips as leverage; Maura attempted to fight off her orgasm, but it ripped through her and her legs collapsed completely. Jane held the medical examiner's waist as she came tumbling over the edge, her body wracking with pleasure.

Screaming as the blonde felt her body give, she shut her eyes and prayed to a god she didn't believe in that she could gain coherency eventually. Once Maura's orgasm subsided, except for a few aftershocks, Jane flipped her over so she was laying on her back. She looked down at the blonde, her chest rising and falling heavily and a sheen of sweat coating her body.

Maura's hazel eyes had darkened to a considerably dark color, almost black. "You were a bad girl, baby. I didn't say you could come." Jane pressed her thigh into Maura's still overly sensitive sex. "I guess you'll have to make it up to me."

"Yes, Jane."


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt:** Jane and Maura have public sex.

The Dirty Robber was filled with people, especially since it was a Friday night and the Boston Police Department finally solved the case that had been plaguing them all week. Once the guy was captured, everyone returned to their high-spirited moods. The hostage situation was tricky and Jane, once again, put her life on the line. When the criminal was pointing his gun at Frost, she came up from behind and tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand and restraining him enough until backup came.

The brunette detective walked in all smiles with her arm around Maura and they made their way to their regular booth. Frost and Korsak were already drinking and Jane ordered a beer for herself and a glass of wine for her girlfriend.

"Good work out there, Jane." smiled Korsak, taking a drink and nodding towards her.

"Thanks."

Frost looked perturbed, "What about me? I was there too?" Only half-joking, he gave an offended scoff.

"You're the reason it turned into a hostage situation."

Maura giggled and Jane cut in to Korsak's tirade, "You did a good job, partner. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks for saving my ass," he smirked.

The medical examiner placed one hand under the table on Jane's knee and stroked small circles. "You're very brave, Jane. Once again, you've proven to be a hero."

A couple of drinks later between the four of them and they had grown more boisterous, and Maura had gotten more handsy. Korsak and Frost made there way to the dart board and was yelling over logistics. The hand that began on Jane's knee made it's way further and further up her thigh. Curious as to what she was doing, Jane glanced over to Maura and noticed the look on her face. Her normally hazel eyes had darkened considerably and she bit her lip quelling the urge to kiss Jane right then and there.

Jane leaned in to Maura's ear and husked "You're gonna have to stop doing that," she paused when Maura slid her hand higher, running her fingers over the seam of Jane's pants. "We can't do this here."

Getting dangerously close to the detective's lips, Maura replied, "Maybe I don't want to stop, detective." She rubbed her fingers into Jane's crotch and the brunette instinctively moved towards it. "It seems like you don't want me to either."

Jane gripped Maura's wrist and tugged her out of the booth. "Bathroom. Now." The two pushed past people and shoved themselves in the tiny bathroom, clicking the lock on the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde gave a sideways smiles and ran her hands up and down Jane's sides. "I wanted to celebrate the victorious ending of a long week... and I thought the hero should get some special treatment." She kissed Jane hard, knocking her back into the wall. Running her fingers through Jane's hard and tugging, she pressed the entire length of her body against the detectives.

"Is that okay with you, Detective?" Maura said, her voice dangerously low. Jane nodded and kissed her, tugging at her lip between her teeth. The medical examiner unbuttoned the top of Jane's shirt and raked her fingers over the smooth expanse of skin she found. She kissed along Jane's neck and sucked at the pulse point that was threatening to beat out of her skin.

"Mmmmaur," she groaned, placing her hands firmly on the the blonde's hips, digging her fingernails into the fabric of her skirt. Satisfied with the dark bruise left on her girlfriend, she ran her fingers over Jane's breasts, palming them and watching Jane get worked up. "Please," she begged.

The blonde easily popped the button of Jane's slacks and tugged them and her underwear down to the floor. Maura traced up her thighs and was instantly met with wet heat. Two fingers ran over the length of Jane and Maura took the digits to her mouth and sucked it dry. "Jane, you taste so good, fuck." She blushed at the obscenity tumbling from her own lips, but she didn't care. The brunette threw her head back at hearing Maura swear; screwing her eyes shut and pushing her hips forward, Jane couldn't take it anymore.

Maura grabbed her hip with her left and and returned her right to the apex between Jane's thighs. She rubbed broad strokes over the brunette's dripping folds and the other woman jerked when her fingers brushed against her clit. The blonde kissed her and easily entered two fingers inside of her; Jane spread her legs more to accommodate Maura filling her. The medical examiner pumped her fingers in and out of Jane, using her hips to intensify each thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Maura," she moaned, biting at her hand to keep from getting any louder. "Right there, oh." A string of incoherent sounds sputtered from Jane's lips as Maura picked up the pace and circled Jane's clit with her thumb. As Maura rubbed in tight fast circles while still moving inside of her, Jane felt her knees go weak. The blonde pinned her body to the door to assure she wouldn't fall. Jane sank her teeth into her hand, trying not to scream and the only sounds filling the room was their labored breathing and Maura's hand moving between Jane's legs.

"Come for me, Jane." And after a few more skilled strokes, the detective came crashing down. Maura held her in her arms and slowly moved her fingers letting Jane ride out her orgasm. She kissed her girlfriend softly.

"Mmmm, I would tackle a criminal everyday if that is my reward."


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt**: Jane teases Maura at work and makes her wait until they are home to get release. Someone wanted dirty talk; I tried, but let me tell you, I'm no good at it. (Also, there is use of a strap-on. You've been warned.)

Jane made her way down to the morgue and leaned against the door jamb, admiring the view; Maura was bent over her desk and shuffling through papers, obviously looking for something. She was mumbling something about Dr. Pike being an idiot, but Jane wasn't too concerned because all she could see was that short skirt hugging Maura's curves and the slit in the back that exposed a good portion of her thighs. The detective sidled up and wrapped her arms around Maura's slender waist.

The blonde jumped in surprise, but then relaxed when she felt the familiar body pressed against her. She straightened herself so that the entire length of their bodies were touching and she pressed her hips back against Jane's crotch. She immediately felt something extra and gasped at the sensation.

"Oh, Jane," she breathed out pushing against her again. Jane grabbed Maura's hips, stilling her motions and kissed the medical examiner's neck; Maura tilted her head to the side giving Jane more access. The brunette grazed her teeth over the soft flesh there and alternated between sucking and biting.

"I've been thinking about you all day, Maura." She licked the shell of the blonde's ear and Maura shuddered when she felt the hot breath on the side of her face. "Sitting up at my desk, I couldn't control myself, and then I saw you bent over your desk and I just had to touch you." Still tightly holding her girlfriend's hips, Jane slowly rubbed herself against Maura's ass. "Do you feel that?" Maura whimpered and nodded. "I want to bury that in your pussy." An 'oh' fell from the blonde's lips and she threw her head back on to Jane's shoulder. The detective nipped at Maura's earlobe and released the grip on her waist, now slowly running her fingers over the front of her skirt. "I'm going to make you come so hard-"

Before Jane could finish that thought, the medical examiner turned around quickly and crashed their lips together. Jane moaned into the kiss as Maura grabbed at her crotch, pushing the strap-on against her. The blonde took Jane's lower lip and sucked it hard. Her hands moved to Jane's belt buckle and undid it and and pulled Jane's pants down to the floor. Maura's eyes darkened at the appendage hanging between her girlfriend's legs; Jane threaded her fingers through Maura's blonde locks and pushed her down so she was on her knees.

"Suck me, Maura."

The medical examiner licked the tip of the cock and swirled her tongue around the edge of it. Jane gasped and involuntarily thrust her hips forward as she watched Maura below her. The blonde then took the entirety of the the strap-on and bobbed her head, pushing it further down her throat. Jane gently guided herself in and out of Maura and with every thrust, Maura swallowed even more. As much as Jane was enjoying this, she extricated herself from Maura and fixed her pants back around her waist. A confused look pervaded Maura's facial features and Jane pulled her up and gave her a bruising kiss.

"Jane, let me touch you," she groaned and pressed herself against her girlfriend.

A sly grin came across the detective's face, "Oh, you will." She kissed her. "You'll just have to wait."

Maura stomped her foot down, "For what?!"

"Until we get home."

"Oh, no. I cannot wait for that, Jane. I need to touch you. I need you to touch me." Jane turned to walk out of the morgue, giggling as she pressed the button on the elevator. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you are killing me!"

The two sat in silence on the way home and the second they made it in the door, Maura grabbed Jane by the wrist and demanded, "Bedroom. Now." Jane obliged and by the time they both reached their destination, Maura had already unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. She began ripping her clothes off and Jane did the same. Maura's breathing deepened as she saw Jane's body before her. She threw her down on the bed and the blonde straddled the detective's waist.

"I have waited all fucking day for you. I wasn't able to concentrate for the rest of the day because I kept thinking of you taking me." Jane's eyes became impossibly dark at Maura swearing. "I am so wet, Jane." She took a hold of a nipple and sucked it hard, grazing her teeth over the immediately hardened nub. Maura ran two fingers over her dripping wet folds and coated them and brought them to Jane's lips.

"Christ, Maura," she moaned. The brunette sucked greedily licking them clean.

Maura stroked the cock and ran it over the length of her pussy. "Mmmmm, Jane. You feel so good." She spread her folds and tilted her hips, giving Jane a view of her taking the cock. Maura circled the tip over her center before taking it completely. As it filled her, Maura moaned and threw her head back. She rode Jane hard and removed the cock completely before slamming it back into herself. Her moans came in short bursts as Jane squeezed her breasts and pulled at her nipples. "Fuck, Jane. Fuck." Maura kept thrusting in and out and not long after, she came hard, tightening around Jane. The brunette held Maura's hips and slowly continued moving inside of her, drawing out every last moment. Maura collapsed on top of Jane who was still inside of her.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled into Jane's chest before she promptly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt**: Someone wanted another BDSM fic where Maura is bound and gagged.

Jane locked the bedroom door behind her and found her wife sitting promptly at the foot of the bed. She walked over to the blonde who averted her gaze and stared at her own feet. As the detective took a handful of blonde curls and tugged Maura's head back enough so she could look her in the eyes. Maura let out a soft gasp and bit her lower lip as Jane seemingly stared into her soul; the wetness between her legs had been growing since earlier today and the brunette's smoldering look and grip on her hair only intensified it.

"Jane," she whispered dangerously low, but before she could continue, the detective put a finger to Maura's lips.

"You don't get to speak unless I tell you to."

"But, Jane," she whimpered before taking the digit into her mouth and sucking on it. "I've been waiting for you all day."

Jane extricated herself completely from the other woman and ran her fingers through her hair. "The thing is, my dear, you didn't wait." She lowered herself so she was eye-level with Maura. "I got you so fucking wet earlier and you couldn't wait for me." Maura closed her eyes and thought of earlier that day.

Jane had come down to the morgue and slid her hand up the blonde's skirt, rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her panties. Teasingly, Jane dipped one finger past her folds and spread the wetness around her throbbing clit. And then she was gone.

"I told you not to touch yourself, but you did." Jane grabbed at Maura's thighs, running her hands up and down- bunching up the fabric. "I came back down to your office and you were in your chair, fucking yourself. Your skirt up around your waist and your fingers sliding in and our of your pussy."

Maura blushed at Jane's recount and murmured, "I'm sorry, Jane." She looked into the detective's dark eyes and gave a devious smile.

"No you're not; you're just sorry you got caught. Stand up." The blonde immediately did so, presenting herself to Jane. "Take off your clothes." Maura grinned and stepped out of her heels, kicking them to the side. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it to the floor, she licked her lips. Jane stood stoic; if Maura didn't know the signs of arousal, she would have been convinced that the brunette wasn't turned on, but the darkening of her eyes and the deepening of her breath told her otherwise. Jane observed as Maura removed the rest of her bra and skirt and bent at the waist to slide her already wrecked panties down her legs.

"Stay there," demanded Jane as she admired the curve of the blonde's ass and the wetness that was apparent between her thighs. She ran her hands over Maura's back and hips and let her hand come down on her ass. She yelped and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jane's hands on her again. "I'm going to make sure that you listen when I say to wait for me." She caressed Maura's ass which was now a shade of light red. "Stand up." She spun the medical examiner around and kissed her hard. Maura started undoing the belt buckle on Jane's pants and the detective immediately stopped. She shook her head and demanded for her to get on the bed. Maura obliged, knowing what was going to happen. As Jane secured the blonde's arms to the headboard and her legs to the end of the bed, Maura swallowed thickly.

Jane grabbed the gag out of the bedside drawer and looked her wife in the eyes before continuing- searching for any amount of trepidation. There was none; all she was met with was pure trust and love. The detective kissed each corner of Maura's mouth and then slipped the gag in place. Jane stepped back and admired the form in front of her; once she quickly rid herself of her own clothes, climbed back on the bed. She kissed the side of Maura's neck, leaving a dark bruise and the blonde groaned an unintelligible noise. Jane saw the frustration on Maura's features and she knew she'd have to be quick.

The brunette straddled one of Maura's thighs and rocked her own wet core against her. "Mmmm, Maur." Jane continued grinding against the toned thigh as she leaned forward and teased the blonde's nipples- pulling and pinching them. Maura thrashed against the restraints and whimpered when she couldn't move. "I told you not to touch yourself. And now you can't touch anything at all." Jane scratched down the medical examiner's taut stomach and over her hips, leaving faint red marks. She took her left hand and cupped the blonde's mound completely. Maura screamed against the gag and Jane felt her body start to shake.

"Ah, ah, Maura." She condescended, removing her hand and trailing it up and down the blonde's leg- occasionally dipping behind her kneecap. "You're not allowed to come until I say." Jane ran two long fingers over Maura's dripping wet sex and easily slid to fingers inside. The detective removed them completely before slamming them back in and using her hip to thrust harder into her. "Fuck, Maur. You feel so good." She continued pumping in and out of her, using her thumb to circle her clit in tight, hard circles. Jane felt Maura's walls clamping down against her fingers and attempting to hold in her impending orgasm. The detective kissed the contracting stomach muscles that glistened under a sheen of sweat. As Jane continued to push harder and faster in and out of the blonde, she stated: "Are you going to listen to me next time?" The blonde moaned against the gag and nodded her head furiously, her entire body shaking. Jane crooked her fingers to the side and whispered, "Come for me, Maura." Without any hesitation, the blonde let go and her body wracked with pleasure.

Jane held on to her as her body came down and carefully removed all restraints from her body. The brunette kissed each part of her wife that was marked by the cuffs and the gag. She ran her fingers through Maura's mussed curls and kissed her forehead before the medical examiner slumbered off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so sorry this has taken me so long to update; I've been feeling really uninspired/discouraged lately. I really appreciate all the comments and favorites and follows. I hope you enjoy this one. Hopefully another one will be up soon.

* * *

The door to the office clicked shut and the detective moved across the floor to the blonde that was sitting at her desk. "Jane, I don't have the test results yet—" she started, but before she could finish the sentence, Maura lost her entire train of thought when she saw the other woman— her eyes darkened and her body commanding. Jane pulled the medical examiner up from where she was sitting and claimed her lips in a solid kiss.

Pulling away slightly and resting her forehead against Jane's, she smiled, "I take it you didn't come down here for the test results." Jane pulled Maura's hips so they were flushed together and she kissed her forcefully. A soft "oh" escaped the blonde's lips as Jane kissed her jaw and over to below her ear. Biting Maura's earlobe she husked, "no, I didn't come for the test results," she ran her tongue over her flesh. "I only came for you."

A mewling sound came from the medical examiner's mouth and she ran her hands up Jane's body, reveling in the feeling of taut abs under her fingertips. "Jane, we can't do this. Not at work. It's highly un—" the protests fell silent when the brunette's mouth moved to Maura's collarbone and bit hard enough to leave a mark. Jane ran her tongue over the now angry and darkening mark.

"Are you complaining?" Her fingers moving to deftly unbutton Maura's blouse and pushing it off her shoulders. Their lips met again and Maura's tongue swept Jane's, warmth instantly spreading between her legs.

All Maura could do was shake her head. Jane laid Maura back on to the couch and kissed down her heaving chest. Maura groaned and pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing herself to the brunette's mouth. Jane grinned as she swirled her tongue around one nipple before taking it in her teeth and rolling it. Maura swallowed hard and she latched a hand in the detective's dark tresses. "Jane, please." "I've been thinking about you all day," she murmured giving her attention to the other nipple. The blonde let out a low moan and rolled her hips toward the detective. "I don't think you understand, Maur," she added before kissing the now hardened nub.

Maura slipped her hand between them and cupped the detective's sex through her slacks. The warmth radiating from Jane was only intensifying the throbbing between her own thighs. "I think I understand just fine, Jane. I need you to touch me." That's all the encouragement Jane needed; she kissed her way down the doctor's body, stopping every so often to nip at her hip bones.

Maura writhes and palmed at her own breasts as she watched Jane disappear down her body. All she felt was Jane's scarred, but strong hands pushing the skirt up her thighs and bunching it around her waist. Unconsciously, Maura spread her legs at Jane's touch and the detective rakes her fingers over the soft flesh before coming to rest on the blonde's slim hips. Jane rubbed her thumbs over Maura's center, and the blonde keened at the way her panties rubbed against her clit.

"Fuck," she breathed out before Jane had moved her fingers over the blonde again. Maura bucked her hips up and a low growl reverberated in her chest. The brunette grazed her teeth over the medical examiner's clit and Maura's hand came directly to the back of Jane's neck— holding her down. The detective kissed the swollen bundle of nerves before sucking on it lightly through the lace.

Suddenly, Jane's phone rang, startling them both. Maura sputtered: "Don't you dare stop, Jane Rizzoli," the grip on the brunette's neck unrelenting.

"Maur," she responded kissing her thigh. "I have to. It's Frost's ringtone."

"Let it go to voicemail," she begged.

"Baby, I can't. He will come down here if I don't answer." Teasingly, as she rubbed Maura's sex, she started to get up and reached into her pocket to answer the phone. "Yeah, Frost?" Jane looked over at Maura whose body was practically vibrating with need; it took ever ounce of self control for Maura not to touch herself, but she knew it couldn't compare to Jane. "Shit, okay. I'll be there." She snapped the phone shut and leaned down to kiss the doctor's lips. "We've got a body. We need to go."

"Jaaaaaaane," Maura whined as she shifted her hips. Jane hovered over the blonde and pressed a firm thigh to Maura's center and kissed her hard. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you; I promise." With that, Maura frustratedly fixed her skirt and watch the detective walk out the door.

* * *

I'm so sorry for leaving it there. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

I tried writing an actual plot with this one, but it just wasn't working. Pure smut. Someone wanted bullpen sex with Jane wearing a strap-on. Your wish is my command. This story, however, is now completed. I will update/write others in the future, but as of right now, I don't have any time. A big thank you to those who have read/commented/favorited/followed. You all mean the world to me.

Jane inwardly groaned as she looked at her phone; the digital clock read ten pm. Everyone had gone home hours ago, but here she was doing paperwork. She did not want to look at another file for this investigation ever again. She threw the papers onto the desk and started lowering her propped feet to the floor when she heard the tell-tale clicking of high heels. There is only one person that could be: Maura. The medical examiner appeared in the doorway and stopped for a moment before sashaying her way over to the detective's desk.

"Maur, what are you doing here so late? You could have gone home at five." The blonde leaned over Jane, cupping her face and giving her a delicious glimpse of her cleavage.

"I decided I wasn't going home without you again." Maura kissed Jane softly at first but then she took the brunette's bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it before letting it go. "Do you understand, Detective?"

Jane nodded before kissing Maura back and threading a hand in the wavy blonde locks. "I missed you so much, Maura. This week has been crazy." Their kisses continued heatedly as Maura asserted her dominance which sent a gush of heat between Jane's legs. Maura took a hold of Jane's collar and pulled her further out of her seat until they were as close as they could get at the moment. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" the blonde murmured as she continued her assault and moved her lips right below Jane's ear. Maura ran her tongue over the spot on the brunette's neck and Jane gripped her hands tightly around Maura's waist.

"Someone could walk in."

"Jane," she gently nipped at the earlobe and ran her hands up the other woman's strong legs. "It's late and nobody is here but us." Maura kissed back to Jane's lips and looked in the dark hooded eyes in front of her and husked: "tell me you don't want to."

With that she grabbed Maura's ass and pulled her closer; Jane lifted her hips and Maura gasped as she felt hardness against her thigh. "You feel that, Maura?" The blonde only whimpered and nodded. "I know you want that." Jane ran her fingers along the hem of the doctor's skirt, teasing right above the knee. Maura impatiently kissed her began unclasping Jane's belt and moving the pants down her legs. Jane kissed her harder and let her hands hike the blonde's skirt up, revealing more and more pale legs. Breathily, Jane groaned: "and I want this," her hands stopped just below her ass and her fingers grazed where the back of her thighs. She could already feel the heat emanating from Maura's center and she bit her lip wanting to taste her.

Before Jane could comprehend what was happening, Maura was on her knees and she spread Jane's legs further and took the cock in her hand. Looking up at the brunette with a glint in her eye, she began stroking the dildo and with each push, it sent pressure straight to Jane's clit. The detective groaned and shifted her hips up wanting more. Maura licked the tip of the cock slowly before taking the head in her mouth. Darkening green eyes disappeared behind hooded lids as she took more in. As she bobbed her head, Jane unconsciously thrust harder into Maura's mouth.

"Christ, Maur," she groaned before taking purchase in the blonde locks and pushing her further between her legs. Jane's legs began to shake as she watched Maura go down, taking the entire cock in her throat; when she moaned, it sent a jolt straight to Jane's center. "Fuck, I need you up here." The blonde extricated herself and swirled her tongue around the tip one last time before standing to full height.

Jane demanded Maura's lips on her own and the doctor easily complied, their tongues dueling as Jane hurriedly pushed the blonde's skirt up over her hips and moaned when she noticed Maura was not wearing any underwear. "Sit on the desk." Without any further explanation, Maura cleared a spot on the edge of the desk and perched herself there before pressing her thighs together, attempting to alleviate the growing need.

The brunette roughly spread Maura's legs and her eyes settled on the glistening folds in front of her; the doctor's legs were coated with arousal and Jane took the cock in her hand and ran it over Maura's thighs and teasingly grazed it over the length of Maura's dripping wet sex.

"Jane," she gave a pained swallow, "I swear, if you do not hurry up and fuck me—" and before she could finish the sentence, Jane filled her. Maura wrapped her legs around the detective's slim waist and pulled her further in. Maura rested back on her elbows as Jane took herself out of her completely before ramming back in. Maura's moans filled the room and Jane took her hips in her hands and continued pounding in and out of her.

"Jane, please" was all she could sputter and when she felt slender fingers around her clit, her body threw herself over the edge. "Fuck," she screamed as her body shook; Jane slowed her movements, but never completely stopped, letting Maura rid out her orgasm. She looked down at the spent doctor and kissed her softly before slipping out of her.

"Let's go home."


End file.
